Too Late, I'm Not Your Son
by AjSummer
Summary: Percy Jackson was accused of being a traitor and working for Kronos. When Percy fails to convince the Gods he is innocent he decides if its a traitor they want, then its a traitor they'll get. But when his betrayal stirs Gaea will Percy reconsider? what happens when his plan backfires and he has no control? Slight Dark Percy. Percy controlled. Possible Percabeth or Percalia
1. Summary

Percy Jackson was accused of being a traitor and working for Kronos. After failing to convince the Gods of his innocence Percy decides if its a traitor they want, then a traitor he'll be. He decides to join Kronos when he adopts Percy to be his son. But when Percy soon finds out that his betrayal is causing unsuspected things to happen, will he see sense and fight for the Gods once more? And what happens when he isn't the only one to go to Kronos' side? Read to find out. *Rated T for slight language*


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey Percy, have you seen Piper?" Jason asked.

Percy shook his head, "No, sorry."

"It's cool. I'll catch up with you later, I have to go find her." Jason said walking away.

Percy sat out by the lake, un-capping and capping his sword, Riptide. He has been coming down to the lake a lot lately, ever sense Annabeth and he broke up. They were still friends and all, they just decided after a while of being together they needed a break. Percy loved Annabeth, but when she asked for her space he knew he needed to back off and let her think.

_Think._

He has been doing a lot of that lately. It seemed to become a daily routine of waking up early, going for a jog, then coming down to the lake and think. Percy didn't even know when he started the routine. All he knew was that if he didn't follow through his new schedule, he would become an emotional wreck.

After the giant war, the battle against Gaea, and the titan's promise to return, he had a fall out with his mom, Sally Jackson. Sally and Paul had decided on moving to Florida, but Percy just didn't want to leave his old life. He wasn't exactly a fan of change and he refused to be so far away from camp.

Percy hasn't really talked to Sally as much as he probably would have if she still lived in New York, but he guessed it was just the time difference. Anyways, he never really talks to anyone as much anymore. His mind always seemed to be full of battles, and war. Angry gods and goddesses just using him and his friends to clean up their messes. Gods, he hated being a piece in their game.

Speaking of Gods, Percy suddenly found himself encased in a bright light and suddenly he wasn't sitting on the grass by the lake anymore, he was sitting by the foot of Ares' throne on Mount. Olympus. Percy held back a laugh at the irony of him ending up down by Ares' feet.

_ As if._ He thought.

"Hello there, Perseus." Zeus' voice was grim.

Percy got up, irritated of the use of his real name and walked away from Ares. He bowed down in front of Zeus. "Lord Zeus." he said. "May I ask why you have summoned me here?"

"You should know already, traitor." Ares growled.

Percy tilted his head in confusion. He risked a glance at his father who wouldn't meet his eyes. _Oh Great_, he thought. Whenever he refuses to meet Percy's eyes something bad happens. Well, something bad always happens, but this is usually a sign of it being worse than usual.

"I'm sorry Zeus," Percy started. "I have no clue what Ares is talking about."

"He is talking about you being a traitor!" Zeus boomed.

_Obviously._ Percy fought the risk to roll his eyes and said, "How have I been a traitor?"

"You have been secretly working for Kronos." Hades cut in, suddenly appearing on the other side of Zeus.

_Great, Hades is here. Another happy family reunion,_ Percy thought sarcastically.

_Watch your attitude_, Poseidon's voice appeared in my head.

Percy scowled at him then looked to Hades. "I have no clue what you are talking about, I would never work for Kronos! I helped _defeat_ Kronos!"

"We have our proof." Said Zeus.

"Oh, really? Great because I'd love to see it." Percy mocked, suddenly angry.

A few gods and goddesses raised an eye brow or two, but most just looked at Percy disapprovingly. All except Athena.

Percy raised an eye brow of his own at her and she shrugged before her voice was herd in his head.

_It just doesn't make sense for you to be a traitor, but no Zeus refuses to listen to the freaking Goddess of Wisdom._ She spat.

Over time Percy liked to think of Athena and him as Allies. They would never be 'friends' but most of the time they seemed to stick up for each other.

Percy turned his attention back to Zeus who was apparently making a speech about how he should be ashamed of himself and blah blah blah. Like, seriously? He didn't do anything! At times like this Percy would like to look up to his father and say, "You believe me, don't you? You know I'm innocent. Tell them I'm innocent," but he'd just embarrass himself. Percy didn't believe he was Poseidon's favorite son anymore. Yes, he was still his only Demi-God child alive, but they no longer connected. It's like Poseidon stopped caring sense there isn't currently a war going on right now, and there isn't supposed to be one for another millennia.

Percy looked up at Zeus and in anger said something brilliant like, "Screw you, thank you for the nice congratulation speech about how I went and saved all your asses, (Hint the sarcasm, Percy never got a simple thank you from the filthy gods) but if you excuse me apparently I have to now go and make it up to Kronos by being a traitor to you all." Then he turned around and walked away. Forget that he never saw any 'evidence' of him betraying them. Nope, because all of a sudden Percy's guilty no matter what.

Well fine. Two can play this game. "Enjoy celebrating the defeat of Gaea and preparing for the war with the titans because the savior of Olympus is out. Peace!" Percy called back over his shoulder, and walked into the elevator to head back to Earth.

As the elevator doors closed Percy could have sworn he heard Zeus say something like, "You have to admit, that kids got some nice exits. Very Dramatic."

"Stupid Drama Queen," Percy muttered shaking his head.

By the time the elevator went down all 600 floors Percy had managed to control his anger. He stepped out of the elevator only slightly fuming over what had just happened. Despite the fact his fatal flaw was personal loyalty, Percy found himself wondering what would happen if he really did work with Kronos. His friends wouldn't be that betrayed, right?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Percy got back to Camp Half-Blood it was around lunch time. As he walked up to Thalia's tree, he looked down at the camp below him. The campers were all scattered across the land either practicing their sword fighting, archery, or simple knife-throwing. Other campers practiced using their powers or just walked around camp with their friends. I spotted Annabeth over by the big house talking to Thalia.

_When did Thalia get here?_ Wondered Percy.

He ran over to them and jumped into Thalia's arms. You should have seen her face at first. One word, priceless. Annabeth started laughing and soon Thalia joined in.

Finally Thalia must have realized she was still holding Percy because then she dropped him.

"Ouch." Percy fake-pouted. "That hurt."

Thalia rolled her eyes at Percy as he stood up to brush himself off. "Glad to see you too, kelp head."

"Glad to see me, huh?" Percy asked. "I'm not surprised."

"Ahem." Annabeth cut in. "Before you jumped into her arms like a damsel in distress, we were having a very serious conversation."

"My bad m'lady." Percy said with a bow. "May I ask what you were talking about?"

The two girls glanced at each other having a silent conversation. Apparently they decided on a silent agreement to tell me, because they suddenly moved in very close.

"Um... Hey guys... how's that personal space working for you?" Percy asked, awkwardly.

"This is serious, seaweed brain." Said Annabeth.

Percy flinched at his old nickname. It just reminded him of when they were together, and he won't deny that a part of him still loves Annabeth. "Alright I'm serious!" Percy said, backing into the big house wall.

_How did they end up cornering me? _Percy thought.

"Promise on the River Styx not to tell anyone?" Asked Thalia.

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx not to tell a single human the creepy secret of Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase unless given permission to do so." Percy swore.

Thunder boomed in the distance, the promise was made. _But, I said humans, nothing about not telling a demi-god. _

"Good. Now, have you ever heard the story of Atlantis?" Asked Thalia.

Percy stared at her. "I'm the freaking son of Poseidon! Of _course_ I've heard the story!" He planted his face in his palm. Yep, classic face palm for the win.

Thalia's face went red. "Right. Anyway, have you ever considered the possibility that Manhattan is the 'lost city' of Atlantis?" She asked.

The idea was so ridiculous Percy couldn't help it when he fell to the floor laughing. "Have you ever considered the thought that the sunken kingdom my dad lives in is the 'lost city' of Atlantis?" He asked when he was able to control the laughter.

Percy didn't think it could get any funnier until he looked up at Annabeth's face. She had gone completely pale. "What's wrong Annabeth?" Percy teased. "Can't handle the fact the seaweed brain is smarter than you for once?"

"N-No. It was just an idea. Sheesh." She said, arms crossed.

"Yeah." Thalia joined in. "We were just playing with you."

"M-hm." Percy winked. "Suuuuure."

"What do you want kelp head?" asked Thalia. "You didn't just come over here for the joy of jumping into my arms like a silly little princess."

All playfulness left as Percy remembered his previous conversation with the gods.

"Yeah. We need to talk..." He started.

Percy told them about his conversation with the gods, starting with them accusing him of being a traitor.

"So then I just walked out before they could say anything else." Percy finished.

"Wow." Said Thalia

"Yeah." Percy replied.

"Wow." Said Annabeth.

"Um..Yeah. I know." Percy said once again.

"Wow." Said Thalia dazed.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to go and kill every camper that gets in my way, starting with Nico, son of the dead himself." Percy said casually.

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

"Oh thank the gods. I thought I broke you guys." He said with a grin.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Annabeth.

Percy shrugged.

"They might kill you if you don't find a way to prove you're innocent." Thalia said glaring at the sky.

I shrugged again. "Duh."

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I dunno. I think I'm gonna go get some blue coke. Arguing with gods makes you thirsty. Then, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Get a drink?" Asked Annabeth incredulously.

"Take a nap?" Exclaimed Thalia.

"Yep. You know what Nico says, 'with great power comes great need to take a nap.' I for one, couldn't agree more." Percy said, heading to his cabin.

"Oh no you aint!" said Thalia grabbing my wrist.

"Fine. I'll go talk to my father." Percy gave in. "Happy?"

"Yep." They replied in synch.

Percy groaned then turned to walk back towards the lake.

As Percy descended into the water he thought to himself about blue chocolate chip cookies. Then, he thought about his mom joking about blue foods. But then, he thought of his dad, and that brought a sick feeling to his stomach so he just thought about cookies again instead.

Percy swam through the water and looked at all the world most people never saw. The colorful schools of fish, the colorful plants, and slippery fish that glided through the water.

Finally he got to Poseidon's kingdom. Percy swam toward the doors that he usually goes by, but the guards stopped him.

"What?" He asked. "Why can't I enter?"

"Lord Poseidon has informed us of your betrayal." One of the guards sneered.

"Well." Percy said coolly. "You tell Poseidon to get his fish-stank butt, out here. We need to talk."

"You dare speak of the Sea Lord that way?" Yelled the guard.

"Um yeah." He said. "That would explain why I just did."

"Don't use that tone with me. I am head of the guards." The guard proudly stated.

"Well I'm then son of Poseidon, and to me, you're nothing but a guy who got stuck as a guard for the _outside _of the castle because he wasn't good enough to _enter _the castle." Percy angrily shot back.

Boy, did that set him off. People's faces would go red when their mad, his went ocean blue. New record for pissing people off, way to go! Percy mentally high fived himself.

Then guess who came strolling in through the entrance? Or would it be exiting sense he was coming out..? Anyways, not the point. The happiest man alive came out. Yep, you guessed right.

"Hey dad." Percy said to the very grim looking man standing before me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Perseus." He nodded curtly.

Percy flinched at the use of his real name. Poseidon knew he hated being called Perseus. It's Percy, always Percy.

"So father, are you going to explain to me this 'evidence' of me being a traitor?" Percy asked him.

"I haven't seen the evidence. But if all the other gods have then you must be working for him." He said.

_Ouch._ That Hurt. "No evidence? You're just assuming that I'm guilty? What's wrong, afraid to stick up to family, or afraid to stick up for your _son_?" Percy coolly asked.

Poseidon's hard expression faltered for a second. Just a second, but then it was a solid mask once more. "I cannot go against Zeus for he is the king of Gods. If I went against him it could cause a war."

"What about when I was twelve and was accused of stealing his master bolt?" Pressed Percy.

Yes, when Percy was twelve years old and had just found out he was a demi-god, Zeus had accused him of stealing his master bolt, when it was really Luke, son of Hermes, and Ares the god of war. Poseidon had stood up for his son, he knew Percy was innocent.

"That was different." He said. "You where twelve, and didn't even know who you were. There was no possible way you could have stolen it. It was a miracle when you returned it. Now you are older, and one of the strongest Demi-gods alive. I cannot protect you when you decide to go and fight for the enemy instead of against it."

"No." said Percy.

"No?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes." Percy confirmed.

"Yes?" Poseidon asked raising an eyebrow, confused.

"No, No!" Percy said annoyed.

"What?!" Poseidon asked.

Percy groaned. "No, it isn't different from when I was twelve. The only difference is before you cared, and now you couldn't care less." he said.

"Perseus tha-" Poseidon started before Percy cut him off.

"Save it." He said. "I know the truth, you've made it clear enough. If you don't have the guts to say it than I will."

"What do you mean Percy?" asked a distressed Poseidon.

"I, Perseus Jackson, declare on the river styx-" Percy started.

"What?! NO!" shouted Poseidon.

But Percy didn't stop, only raised his voice higher, "-that I am no longer a son of Poseidon." He finished.

Poseidon stared at Percy in disbelief as Percy defiantly stared back. Even the guards that where in the background trying to act like they had not been eavesdropping stared at the no-longer-son of the sea god in disbelief.

"Goodbye Poseidon. Maybe one day you can have another son. Let's just hope you clear the seaweed out of your brain before you make the same mistakes again." And with that, Percy turned around and started to swim towards surface as fast as he could.

Percy could feel the anger, disbelief, but mostly he felt the guilt, radiating through the water. But he didn't care. No, he _couldn't_ care. It just happens that a couple of tears disagreed with him as they dripped down his cheeks. _You don't need him Percy, he's unimportant_, a faint voice whispered in his mind, _remember that child._

The next few days were hard for Percy. He stayed in the Poseidon cabin, but had cut off all communication with him. He gave back _Riptide_, which was surprisingly the hardest thing he'd done sense the giant war. Percy still wasn't very used to not having _Riptide_ in his pocket, but he didn't want Poseidon thinking everything was ok; because it wasn't.

Poseidon was taking this harder than Percy had expected. The sea seemed so… _dead_. The water seemed gray, and the sea creatures didn't look normal. They all looked sick, like the water was killing them. Maybe in a way it was, the water was warm and muggy. Percy didn't like it one bit. I almost felt bad for Poseidon, _almost._

Poseidon tried talking to Percy still. Every once in a while he'd get the, 'hey can we talk?' in his mind, or the 'Please let me explain Percy…' Percy was getting tired of it. He didn't want to hear his father's excuses and he didn't want to care about his father's hurting. Yet he did.

By Greek Law Percy was no longer Poseidon's son, Percy made sure of that by calling upon the River Styx. They were still blood though. Poseidon was still Percy's father, and as much as Percy hated to admit it, he didn't like to see him suffer.

Most of the camp knew by now what had happened between Percy and the gods. Some were suspicious, others didn't believe Percy could be bad. Percy was grateful to those who believed him, though there weren't very many.

"_Hello Perseus_."

_Great another voice in my head. Bad enough with Poseidon. _Thought Percy.

_"I heard that."_ Said the voice.

_"As did I"_ sniffled Poseidon.

_Are you crying?_ Percy asked in disbelief.

_"No. My allergies are getting to me again. You know, sea problems."_ He said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he's crying." Said that voice again.

_Wait a minute._ Percy thought suddenly mad. _Zeus?!_

_"Hello nephew. Yay family reunion." _Said Zeus.

_"Don't forget me!"_ joined a new voice.

_Hades._

_"Hello Percy!" _

_*sob* _

_Poseidon stop crying. You have no right to_. Thought Percy.

_"No. I want my son back."_ Said Poseidon.

_"Percy tell the truth. Are you working with Kronos?"_ Asked Zeus.

Percy decided to mess with them a little_. What if I am? _

There was a sudden silence and Percy smiled at that.

_"You can't be. You're supposed to be the good one_." Said Hades shocked.

_You didn't say that up on Olympus. _

_"Well, my apologies." _Said Hades.

_Don't you think it's a little too late for that?_ Percy asked.

_"Percy please.." _

_I'm going to bed now_. Percy said.

_"It's the middle of the day."_ Said Zeus.

_Well aren't you just a know-it-all? _Mocked Percy.

_"Just saying..."_ Said Zeus.

_Then I'll go for a walk. Either way this conversation is over_. Percy stubbornly demanded.

_"Wait!"_ They all shouted.

_What?_ Percy asked.

_"I need to know."_ Poseidon said.

_Know what?_ Percy asked again slightly annoyed.

_"Why K-Kronos said he had already made plans to a-adopt you, If you're supposed to be m-my son, and on the gods side?" _Poseidon stuttered.

_I don't know_. Percy thought. Then he blocked his mind from them.

_Kronos said he was planning on adopting me? That was news to me_. Percy thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been about a week sense Percy's last talk with the big three, and when he found out Kronos' claim to adopt him. It's been on Percy's mind practically every second of everyday. He hasn't allowed any of the other god's voices into his mind, accept Athena.

She was keeping him updated on their news, kind of like his own spy. _I never thought I'd see the day when Athena and I teamed up. _Percy laughed to himself.

According to Athena the Gods have been discussing Percy's death a lot lately. Apparently the only thing keeping him alive is the possibility that he's telling the truth, and they might need him in the war. Who's to say Percy will even help them in the war?

Percy had also been trying to figure out Kronos' motivation for claiming to adopt him. How could that possibly help him defeat the gods? What, does he think if he started calling him "daddy" Poseidon will suffer too much to fight? At best he might just get angrier.

_What are you playing at?_ Percy silently thought to himself.

_"Playing at? War is hardly a game to me Percy. I want power. That's no joke."_

_Kronos. How long have you been listening in on my thoughts? _Now was not the time to provide evidence of Percy working for Kronos.

_"Not long. I was barely even listening in, just checking now and then."_

Percy didn't trust him one bit.

_Poseidon told me about your claim of adoption. What's that have to do with gaining power? _

_"Father and son tend to work better together."_ He said.

Right…

_Well I think you should leave. I enjoy my thoughts to myself. _

_"Fine, Fine. But think about it. Together we could overpower the gods, and get back at your father. It's a win-win."_

_I'll keep that in mind. _Said Percy, blocking Kronos from his mind.

Percy continued to walk aimlessly around camp, looking around. He paused before looking up at the sky, thinking. Suddenly, a voice whispered in the back of his mind, "_Choose wisely, Percy. And be careful_." Percy gasped. It was the same voice that whispered to him not too long ago. But whose voice was it?

Percy sighed, walking down to the arena. He took out the dagger he'd been using lately and started on the basics. Sense he gave up Riptide he needed a new weapon. Percy tried all the other swords, but he just couldn't seem to work with any of them.

They all seemed too heavy, or too light. Too long, or too short. Every single one was unbalanced. Finally he settled on a dagger. It was pretty simple. Celestial Bronze with a black handle. The grip felt like Riptide's in his hand.

He slashed, hacked and jabbed at the dummy. Percy liked his new dagger. Yeah, it was smaller so he had to get closer to the enemy to attack, but he liked the feeling of stabbing things. That may sound weird to you, like killer crazy weird, but it's the truth.

Annabeth uses a dagger. Luke gave it to her when she was younger. Percy always thought of daggers as a weapon for girls. Something only delicate people use, though Annabeth was far from delicate. To be honest, sometimes he felt more dangerous with the dagger. Probably because it's easier to kick, jab and roll in one movement.

Percy was tearing up the dummy when Nico came up to him.

"Hey Percy. Dad wants to know if he can talk to you." He said, walking up to Percy.

"Why does Hades want to talk?" asked Percy, not looking away from the half shredded dummy.

"Something to do with Kronos." Nico sighed. "I really don't know, but he doesn't want the rest of the gods to know either."

Percy paused from beating up the rubber body in front of him. "A private conversation?" he asked.

"Exactly." Said Nico. "I can shadow travel you there now if you want."

"Alright." Percy said wiping the sweat of his face with his shirt. "Let's go."

When Nico and Percy got to the Underworld they ended up right in Hades' throne room.

"Percy. Thanks for coming, but you couldn't bother to come clean?" Hades asked.

"I'm sorry, is hard work and sweat not something you're used to smelling?" Percy said with faux innocence.

Hades sighed. "I wasn't serious. Anyways, I needed to ask you if you have spoken to Kronos."

Percy didn't know why he told the truth, but he found himself admitting he had talked to Kronos. "Yes. He talked to me today, why?"

Hades raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Really? I must admit I'm surprised. What about?"

"Oh." Shrugged Percy. "The usual. You know, same conversation we have every morning. What's for breakfast, what's our plans for the day, plans to over throw the gods, our favorite cookie flavors."

Hades stared at me. "I'm serious Percy. I thought you said you were on our side, so what has he said?"

Percy looked at him for a minute before answering. "What makes you think I should tell you?"

"Because I am Hades, lord of the dead! Now spill it Jackson." The lord of the Underworld roared.

"Aw uncle, you loosing you patients?" asked Percy, shaking his head. "Well if I told you, you might just go and kill me. Me not telling you is the only thing keeping me alive right now, am I right?"

Hades sighed. "I won't kill you Percy."

"Why not?" Percy asked shocked.

Hades smiled. (Yes Hades is capable of a smile, shocker I know.) "Percy. If you were dead where would you be? The Underworld! I for one, do not want to deal with you every day once you die. Besides, killing is Zeus' work not mine."

Percy sighed. "Nothing interesting went on between me and Kronos. He asked me to join him, and I told him I'd think about it."

Hades raised his eyebrow. "You'll think about it?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yep." Percy said popping the 'P'.

"You got guts admitting that to a god." Hades said. "I think you should leave camp though."

"What? Why?" Percy asked.

"Zeus might not hold off on your execution much longer. He can't kill you if you're missing."

"So I'm just supposed to go on the run for the rest of my life? The monsters will kill me in one day." Percy said.

"No, just stay with your father." Hades replied simply.

"Which one?" I asked slowly.

He winked. "The one that keeps you alive, prisoned or not."

Percy nodded. "I understand."

"Oh and Percy?" Hades added. "I'll make sure you end up safe in the end. Between you and me, the fates have come up with another amazing destiny for you; and we'll need you alive for that." He winked.

And with that, Percy was flashed back to his cabin.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy looked around his cabin. It was a mess, clothes on the floor and bed unmade. He grabbed a bag from under his bed and packed a few sets of clothes along with some other items he thought he'd need out on the run.

Percy zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and grabbed his dagger. He was looking for a piece of paper and something to write with when there was a flash. Oh gods.

"Where are you going?" Asked a very hurt Poseidon.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he turned towards Poseidon. "Just out for a while, can't think here."

"I'd tell you to come to my palace but Zeus would kill us both. Why can't you just stay here? I can keep an eye on you better when you're here." Poseidon said.

_Strike one_.

"Why keep an eye on me? Think I'm having secret meetings with Kronos?"

Poseidon looked startled for a second. "No. There are monsters out there, I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"There was monsters out there before I was a demi-god, did you care then?" Percy asked. A small part of him new this wasn't fair because of the rule that kept Gods away from their kids, but still Percy asked anyways.

"Of course!" Poseidon yelled. "Now you have fought more monsters so you're more important."

_Strike two. _

"So now that I'm a hero, I'm important? I'm just another important piece in your games?" Percy spat, hurt.

"You were important then too, Percy! It's just that now you're a target of Kronos too, and if he gets to you I won't have the hero of Olympus as my son anymore!"

_Strike three. You're out. _

"Right. Because with the hero as Olympus as your son you get more attention. I understand." Percy said coolly.

"What? No! That came out wrong!" Poseidon's eyes widened. "I promise Percy."

"I'll believe that when it's true." Percy deadpanned, then walked out completely forgetting to write the first letter to Annabeth.

Percy walked out of camp Half-Blood and into the forest.

Hades' words rang through his head. _'I'll make sure you end up safe in the end. Between you and me, the fates have come up with another amazing destiny for you; and we'll need you alive for that.'_

Percy wasn't stupid enough to miss the double meaning in Hades words, but still as he continued on he thought_, I'm counting on you Hades, don't disappoint me._

Percy walked through the forest and when he thought he was far enough from Camp, he paused to come up with a plan. Of course he had an idea of what he was doing, but he still needed a plan.

First stop, store. _I need pencil and paper, I got letters to write_. Percy thought to himself. He had a plan no one would ever guess, not Kronos, not the gods, not even the children of Athena. Except perhaps one, but she will hopefully be smart enough to go along with it.

Percy couldn't go back to Camp Half-Blood yet. Not tonight, not tomorrow, but one day. One day he'll return and when he does, the gods will wish they never doubted Percy Jackson, new leader of Kronos' army.

Percy went to the closest store he could find and bought some Pencils, Paper, a glass prism, and a flashlight. Then he walked down to a park. It was dark outside so the park was empty except the few teenagers hanging out by the swings, but they won't see anything. Percy walked to a water fountain and created mist, then he put the prism down, and turned on the flashlight creating a rainbow. Then Percy got a drachma out of his pocket and threw it into the rainbow mist.

Percy didn't want any gods or goddesses in on his plan, so instead of calling upon Iris goddess of rainbows he said, "Oh fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Fleecy at ROFL (rainbow organic foods & lifestyle)"

The mist shimmered and Fleecy appeared.

"Percy! How's it going? Wow no one's ever called me before! Are you okay? Where's Hazel and Frank? Does Frank still look like a wrestler with a baby face? Wow where are-"

"Fleecy!" Percy cut her off. "I need to know, is it possible to send notes through an Iris message?" he asked.

She looked confused at first. "I'm not sure. I'll grant you one free message. Try sending something to me but say, "Oh Fleecy do me a solid, send this note to Fleecy at ROFL." She suggested.

"Okay, I'll try that." Percy said, waving his hand through the mist.

Percy started the mist up again and got out a piece of paper. He wrote down, 'Does it work? –Percy' and then said "Oh Fleecy do me a solid, send this note to Fleecy at ROFL." While throwing the note into the mist where it disappeared.

Percy waited a few minutes until a piece of paper fell out of thin air and landed in his lap. He picked it up and read it. It worked. It was the same piece of paper and on the back said, 'It worked – Fleecy'.

_Sweet. Now I got a way of transferring messages to Annabeth._ Percy smiled to himself.

Percy got out another piece of paper and started writing in Ancient Greek. When he finished the note said,

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Believe me, I feel bad. Have not found a clue to plan on how to survive. I'm defeated here. Gods, Kronos, who to side with? It's not easy. But what-ever it seems, like I'm siding with Kronos._

_I'm going to miss Cabin 3. Cabin 3 was the best, what whatever I've made my choice. Cover for me Wise Girl. _

_Sincerely Yours, The best Seaweed brain from cabin 3._

Percy grinned to himself, hoping she would figure out the coded message.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_Kronos. _

_"Ah. Hello Percy. Have you come up with a decision yet?" _asked Kronos_._

_Yes. I will join you-_

_"Great!" _

_On one condition. _Percy added.

Percy could feel him hesitate_. "And that is?" _

_I will not host you, but I want to command your side of the army. _

Kronos hesitated a second longer._ "Very well. You will be the commander, I'll find a new host." _

Percy smiled to himself. These past few days he had been going over his plan in his mind, picking out any flaws and coming up with backups for every possible scenario thinkable.

_So, what am I supposed to do now? _ Asked Percy.

_Travel to Alaska_. He said. _Then, go to the McDonalds over by the train station. _

_Isn't Alaska the land of no gods? Oh, and why McDonalds? _

_"Correct! As for your other question, first off I want a McDouble, and secondly, doesn't that creepy son of Hades use McDonalds to summon the dead?" _

_He was twelve when he started that. You could use any food actually. Oh, and get me a McDouble too, easy on the lettuce. I'm on my way._ Percy said while mock-saluting.

_Yeah, yeah just get your butt over here. _

Percy walked to the edge of the sea, and did his best hippocampi whistle to summon Tyson's pet Rainbow.

_"Hello Percy! Wha'cha need?"_ Rainbow asked in his mind.

"I need to get to Alaska." Percy told him.

_"Alaska?! Why?_"

"An old friend needs some help. Will you take me?" Percy asked, pulling out a sugar cube from the bag he had bought on his way here.

_"I guess I could take you. Shall I let Poseidon know?"_ Rainbow questioned.

"Nah, he knows I'm going. I don't want to bug him he's busy." Percy smoothly lied.

_"Okay. Climb aboard." _

Percy tossed Rainbow a sugar cube then climbed onto her back.

After hours of speeding through the water with no complications they finally reached land.

_I wonder why I didn't get attacked on the way here_. Percy thought to himself, sort of disappointed from the lack of a challenge.

He tossed Rainbow a hand full of sugar cubes, probably more then he should have, before she turned around a swam back to New York.

Percy scanned his surroundings and saw to his right a path that seemed to lead down to a neighborhood. To his left he saw what he'd assume to be a town's shopping center. Percy walked down towards the collection of shops and saw quite a few monsters blending into the crowed.

There was a bunch of empousai outside of a coffee shop, gossiping about some new kid that's supposedly hot.

Guess who else was roaming the streets? The one and only Miss Dods! What a lovely sight. (Hint the sarcasm)

Percy walked down the street keeping his guard up, and wondering why they haven't attacked him yet. Shouldn't he smell, like really good to them? _I know I haven't showered lately but look, I don't smell _that _bad. _

Percy kept walking forward when Kelli called out, "Percy! Over here."

Percy slowly turned around before walking over to her. He crossed his arms and hoped his voice sounded normal as he said "Kelli." With a nod.

"Are you on your way to Kronos?" She asked like we had this conversation all the time. _Didn't she always want to drain me of my blood? What in the name of Zeus is going on? _

"Yeah. I am, why?" Percy asked.

"We were just getting ready to go too! Come, walk with us." Kelli said, with a flip of her hair.

"Not to be rude or anything, but is there any specific reason you're not trying to kill me at the moment?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

The girls threw their heads back laughing before Kelli replied, "Of course! You are our new commander, we can't kill you. We're on the same side now."

"Right. I totally knew that." Lied Percy.

"Let's go before Kronos gets mad." Said one of Kelli's sisters, turning to lead the way.

Percy started after her before Kelli grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

"Don't get the wrong idea, demi-god scum. I'll still tear you to shreds if you step out of place."

Percy smiled at that. "Good. Glad we're on the same page."

"Percy, Kelli, stop having a Persassy moment. We're in a war… almost." One of Kelli's sisters called out from up ahead.

"Yes. We are in a war." Percy grinned before walking off, leaving Kelli scowling behind him.

They walked and walked until they finally reached the McDonalds by the train station.

They walked inside to a place full of monsters. When Percy walked in they all turned to look at him. It was pretty awkward for Percy and he felt pretty self-conscious but he managed to just grin and say, "Miss me?" before spotting a black haired demi-god who seemed to be in control.

_Must be Kronos' host_. He thought to himself.

Percy walked towards her and when she turned around to look at him, he practically drowned his lungs in air with his gasp.

"Percy." She said.

In front of Percy was the one demi-god he thought he'd never see on Kronos' side. Daughter of Zeus, the lieutenant of Artemis, the girl who died as a tree and came back. Yeah that's right, you better believe it.

"Thalia."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"What a nice introduction." Said Thalia. "Verry… Persassy."

"Ok, first, who started this whole 'Persassy' thing?! Second, my entry was nothing compared to your introduction. What are you doing here?" Percy asked with narrowed eyes.

Thalia offered a slight smile. "Some people never change. Unfortunately for the gods I'm not one of them. What about you? Your fatal flaw is loyalty. We both know you don't belong here."

"People aren't the only things in this world that change." Percy answered grimly.

Thalia tilted her head. "Does this mean the gods where right about you spying for Kronos?"

Percy laughed. "The gods' accusation is the reason I'm with Kronos. I take it as you're the new host?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you were."

"No way. I'll command this army, but no way in Hades am I hosting a cannibal titan."

Thalia laughed. "Kelp Head. Better not let Kronos hear you making fun of him."

"Making fun of me already Perseus?" A quiet voice asked.

Thalia and Percy turned around to see yet another surprise. Thalia gasped while Percy grinned. _Who knew this could have gotten better? _

**At Camp Half-Blood **

"Who ever thought keeping two secrets at once could be so tiring. First Percy sends me a note that he is going to join Kronos side. Then, Thalia sends me a note that she has some business to take care of and to cover for her. It's bad enough with the camp freaking out over Percy's disappearance, without me having to cover for Thalia's as well!" Ranted Annabeth.

Annabeth and Nico were in the Hades cabin, trying to figure out what their Seaweed Brain was up to. They sat at one of Nico's old desks, trying to figure out what Percy's note meant. Clearly there was a hidden message. Percy may not be smart, but he is smart enough to use some-what correct grammar.

Annabeth sighed as she stretched in her chair at the desk. Nico read over the note again. "Why does he keep mentioning Cabin 3? He could have easily said 'I'll miss my cabin.' Without having to add the '3'"

"Three..." Annabeth muttered. "Hey, let me see that note again."

Nico handed her the note and Annabeth read over it.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Believe me, I feel bad. Have not found a clue to plan on how to survive. I'm defeated here. Gods, Kronos, who to side with? It's not easy. But what-ever it seems, like I'm siding with Kronos._

_I'm going to miss Cabin 3. Cabin 3 was the best, whatever I've made my choice. Cover for me Wise Girl. _

_Sincerely Yours, The best Seaweed brain from cabin 3._

"Nico, do you have a pencil?" asked Annabeth.

Nico's nose scrunched up as he went through the desk drawer. "Will a pen work?"

"Sure." Annabeth said, distractedly.

Nico handed Annabeth the pen where she started circling words on the note.

"One, two, three." Annabeth said, circling the third word.

"What? Are you preparing the paper for being written on?" Nico laughed.

"Sh!" Annabeth hushed him.

Nico put his hands up in a I-surrender gesture.

Annabeth smiled. "I got it!"

Nico looked over Annabeth's shoulder to see the following words circled.

_I have a plan to defeated Kronos. Side not what seems. _

"I think the comma after 'seems' cuts off the message from the rest of the note. It's the only reason I can think of a random comma being there. Then every third word roughly makes the message 'I have a plan to defeat Kronos. My side is not what it seems.'" Annabeth said. "Who knew Seaweed Brain actually had some brains?"

Nico laughed. "Okay so we figured out the message. Now what?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Nothing I guess. There's nothing else we can do. Just remember not to tell anyone about this."

Nico nodded. "Alright." Nico paused like he was listening for something. "I have to go. Father needs help." And with that he jumped into the nearest shadow.

Annabeth sighed and got up from the chair right when a paper fluttered down in front of her face. She picked it up and opened the note.

_Annabeth Chase, _

_You have been summoned to Olympus for 6:00. Don't be late. _

_ -Hermes _

_Oh, Great. I wonder what the Olympians want this time. _

Annabeth looked at the clock on Nico's desk.

_6:05?! I just got the message!_

Annabeth hurried out of her cabin to tell Chiron where she was going and then off to Olympus.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Olympus**

By the time Annabeth reached Mount. Olympus she was out of breath. She walked across the walkway floating above Manhattan trying to control her breathing, all while feeling satisfied of her architect. Taking a deep breath, she swung open the throne room doors, causing all the god's attention to settle upon her.

Annabeth stepped towards Zeus' throne, kneeling before him. "Lord Zeus." She respectfully said.

Zeus sat up straighter from being acknowledged. He nodded towards the daughter of Athena. "What brings you to Olympus?"

Annabeth's head shot up at that. "Excuse me? I received a letter from Hermes saying I had been summoned."

"We didn't summon you daughter." Athena said confused.

All the attention turned to the messenger god, who shifted nervously under the unwanted attention. His face held an expression of discomfort along with confusion. "I never sent a note." He said.

Suddenly Athena gasped, causing all attention to switch to her.

Annabeth worriedly took a step forward. "What is it mother?"

"Which cabin leaders are left in camp?" Asked Athena hesitantly.

"The Stolls, Clarisse, Will, um... " Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together in thought, as she racked her brain to remember who else was left at camp. "…and Katie. That's all that's left."

"What do you mean? Where is everybody?" Asked Hera.

Annabeth blushed. "Well…" she started. "Leo and Piper are spending the day with Jason at Camp Jupiter with Hazel and Frank. Nico is back in the Underworld, Thalia is off taking care of something personal apparently. Then that leaves Percy…" she trailed off before strongly picking up where she left off, "I haven't seen him all day."

The gods looked surprised at that. Well, not Poseidon and Hades at least.

"Percy left yesterday. I don't think he's coming back. Not for a while at least." Poseidon says avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

Annabeth gasped, turning to her mother. "It's a trap then?"

"I believe so" Athena answered grimly.

"Do you think they are attacking camp right now?" Annabeth asked, ignoring the confused, questioning look of the gods.

"It would make sense. It's the best time to do it. We are completely unprepared, all the seven are absent, and the only cabin leaders left is a healer, a gardener, two pranksters and a daughter of the war god."

"Oh gods. We barely have Clarisse. She has been distracted lately. We were sparring the other day and I beat her easily. I think she's sick." Annabeth added, completely oblivious to the fact that demigods don't get sick.

"Then we must help the camp." Artemis said.

"I can go bring Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo." Hermes said.

"The rest of us can go down to camp." Athena added.

"We aren't supposed to interfere with our kids." Exclaimed Zeus.

"We'll all be killed if you don't!" Annabeth yelled causing silence.

She seemed to realize she just shouted at the gods a blushed. "Sorry." She said in small voice. Then firmer she added, "You kids may not be in danger at the moment but that doesn't mean they're not next on the list. We need the god's help."

The rest of the gods gave small nods in agreement while Zeus just huffed before flashing out.

Athena walked up to Annabeth. "Ready she asked?"

Annabeth nodded before grabbing her outstretched hand as she along with rest of the gods flashed to Camp Half Blood.

**Camp Half-Blood**

The camp was in chaos. Cabins where on fire, fallen demi-gods were littering the floor, and monsters swarmed the grounds. The sound of exploding arrows, clashing metal swords and battle cries filled the air. There weren't that many monsters, but there was enough to cause serious damage.

Up on Half-Blood hill the gods appeared along with Annabeth Chase. The demi-gods cheered in hopes for some help only for it to turn out they didn't need it. Once the monsters noticed the gods, they all charged up the hill.

Annabeth, along with the gods, got in her battle stance. The monsters kept running, and passed right through them, retreating for the camp. While passing the gods a few of them ended in dust, on their way back to Tartarus. Once all the monster's left, the remaining campers, besides the Apollo cabin, ran up to the gods.

Chiron pushed his way to the front and turned his attention to Zeus. "What has brought you here?"

"Annabeth and Athena figured out that there was an attack planned and we decided to come help. Any ideas of why they left?" Zeus asked.

Before Chiron could reply another voice cut in.

"Simply because that was only a warning battle."

All attention turned to the sound of the voice, only to find the voice seemingly floating through the air.

No, that wasn't it. The voice wasn't floating through the air, it was coming from the ground.

"Gaea." Zeus said.

"Yes... And this time Kronos and I have joined together."

"We just killed you, how are you back already?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah but Perseus Jackson was the one who killed me. I would have stayed asleep if he stayed on the god's side. Alas, things don't always turn out the way planned. Fortunately for me, your petty gods named the young hero a traitor, causing, ah how do you say it, a change of loyalty." You could practically hear the smirk in her tone.

Gasps where herd all around the hill from gods and demi-gods alike.

"Are you saying Percy joined your side?"

"Percy had a change of loyalty?"

"Is it dinnertime yet?"

"Wait, so Gaea is awake?"

All these questions where heard through the crowed before Gaea hissed, "Enough!"

"You silly children. You're asking all the wrong questions. What you should be asking is whether or not Percy was innocent in the beginning. In fact, let me answer that. Percy was indeed on the god's side, before they claimed him a spy. Now you must ask yourselves, how long before the god's mistake you as a spy as well? Percy did the right thing by joining us, what will be your decision?"

All through Gaea's speech the campers where silent. Now, the campers where still silent, waiting to see who would join the enemy. Annabeth held her breath, waiting to see who she might have to possibly fight next.

"Very Well. But let it be said, this is only the beginning, you've been warned."

A lot of the campers let go of their breath once she left. Today the campers stayed strong, but how long will it last?

**Back at McDonalds**

Percy and Thalia turned to see a boy standing there, with a smirk on his scarred face. His sandy blonde hair looked yellow in the light, and his blue eyes danced with mischief.

"L-Luke." Thalia spluttered. "But you're dead!"

He flinched at that. "Was dead."

"Was? As in past tense?" Percy asked like the idiot he was.

Despite the situation and the obvious shock, Thalia found a way to bring back her sarcasm. "No Percy, was as in present tense." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorrr-ry." He said, dragging out the word.

"Persassy." Luke laughed.

Percy slightly glared at Luke and he just smiled.

"So what are you doing back?" Thalia asked.

He shrugged. "Kronos came back so I figured, why can't I?"

"How did you even get passed the doors of death?" Percy asked.

"Not every monster in Tartarus knows about me being the one to kill Kronos is the end. They happily helped me come back to life."

"Does Kronos know you're back?" asked Percy.

"Yep. I told him I was back in his service. Why did you two join his side? Finally have enough of the gods?"

"I don't know about Thalia," Percy said gesturing to the hunter, "But the gods' labeled me a traitor, so I figured might as well follow up on the new title."

Thalia nodded. "I've actually been spying for Kronos for a while now. Annabeth and I were discussing battle plans when we fed you that 'Atlantis being Manhattan' story." She said that last part towards Percy.

"Annabeth is in on this too?" Asked Luke surprised, he glanced at Percy who looked surprised too.

"Of course not. I was discussing the Camp's battle plans so I could tell Kronos."

"Smart." Luke said, but his voice suggested otherwise. It was tight, as if he was having a hard time breathing.

Thalia seemed to notice it too but Percy quickly moved on. "But why join Kronos?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Tired of the gods not caring about their children."

Percy didn't look convinced but he let it slide. Thalia is a hunter she doesn't even keep in contact with Zeus because she is always doing things for Artemis.

"So what now?" Percy asked.

"Easy." Said Luke. "We train."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kronos' Headquarters **

Training Kronos' army isn't anything like training demi-gods. Not only are you training monsters, but you're training inexperienced monsters. You would think they would learn how to fight after all this time but apparently not. Percy had to be careful though, he may be "training" Kronos' army, but he's also on the God's side.

Between training the monsters, practicing with Luke and Thalia, and training with Kronos' himself, Percy barely had time to write to Annabeth. According to Thalia, Gaea awoke because of Percy's "betrayal" and decided to give Camp Half Blood a visit.

No one knows how Percy's fake betrayal awoke a Primordial, but now his plan better work or else the demi-gods are screwed. Percy didn't tell Annabeth about Luke or Thalia being on Kronos' side. Maybe because if he gave Thalia away it could backfire and give him away as well; or maybe he doesn't really believe Thalia would betray them.

But then that leaves Percy to question Luke. Is Kronos really that stupid to trust him again? Percy doesn't know if he can trust Luke, all he knows is right now he's on his own. The gods can't help him now, and for all he knows, his friends are traitors as well.

Percy stood in the training room with Kronos, practicing his powers. When he and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus he learned that because the human body has water in it, he can control the water inside of someone, causing them to die from lack of blood flow.

In spite of Percy's beliefs, Kronos insists he practice this power along with a few others he learned. Kronos doesn't want Percy to use his normal Poseidon powers. He wants to change them, make them something new, something undefeatable.

Working someone's blood isn't a power of the sea god. Neither is choking someone by messing with the formula of the air. By moving the water molecules Percy can make the air harder to breathe.

"Concentrate Perseus." Kronos demanded.

Percy used Kronos' demand as an excuse to close his eyes as he focused on his power. Now that Kronos got his own body back, Percy couldn't stand to look him in the eyes. How did he even get his body back anyways? Wasn't it cut into a million of pieces or something? Anyway, now Kronos had the form of a seven foot tall man with golden brown skin and burning gold eyes. When he was in his Titan-form his skin turned into a charred black mound, as his eyes glowed a deep gold.

Percy went back to practicing with the air. He focused his senses towards the water in the room.

_Sewer Water… Nope don't need that. Sprinklers from the roof… nope not looking for that. The air... yes! _

He focused all his energy into a ball and then slowly pushed it towards the water molecules that he felt in the air, working on bringing them towards me and away from Kronos.

"That's better." Kronos nodded.

Percy kept focusing on the water, feeling that familiar painful tug in his gut telling him he's using his maximum energy.

Suddenly the door banged open and Kelli walked in. She took a breath before speaking only to choke on dry air and start up a coughing fit.

Percy quickly lost his focus, sending the water molecules back into the air, allowing Kelli to once again breathe.

Once Kelli gained her breath she glared at Percy then said to Kronos, "Gaea has arrived. She wishes to speak to you."

Kronos nodded his head before turning to Percy and saying. "Keep practicing. I'll be back later."

Percy shook his head, lowering himself to the ground. He didn't think he could stand much longer, there was no way he'd be able to keep practicing.

"Alright fine rest. We will start up again once I get back."

As Kronos and Kelli left the room Percy lied down on his back and looked up at the roof. He let his mind wonder off and began to think about the upcoming war. He thought about how he's training an army to go against his own home and about how Annabeth must feel trying to pretend to be betrayed.

_Be careful of what you do, son of Poseidon._

Percy jumped and heard a snicker. He turned to see Thalia standing there with a glass of water.

Percy turned to her questioningly, "Did you say something?"

Thalia looked confused. "No… I just got here." She held out the water and Percy smiled thankfully, gulping it down quickly and feeling his energy rush back.

"What's up Thals?" he asked.

"You should come see something." Thalia said.

"What is it?" Percy asked, worried.

Thalia just shook her head and held out her hand which he took after a moment's hesitation. Percy followed Thalia out of Kronos' headquarters and down to the water. Something seemed off.

"Do you see this?" she asked.

Percy nodded. The water looked poisonous, although as a son of Poseidon he could tell it wasn't. It seemed like the murky gray, and motionless water it turned to after Poseidon and his fight, but there was something else. The water was still and it looked as if it was never to create a wave again, as if it were dead.

"Do you know what happened?" Percy asked Thalia.

She shook her head. "I know the water got a little grayer when you left due to Poseidon's mood, but this is completely different."

Percy nodded. This was definitely different. "Let's keep an eye on it for now." he looked out over the metal bars that were currently keeping him from falling in. The cement showed the water level the waters usually at, but the water was lower. "Thalia look at this."

Thalia leaned over the bars and looked at the cement. "The water levels going down."

"It's like the oceans disappearing. Fading in a way." Percy said in a strained voice, as he tried not to sound worried.

Thalia looked Percy in the eyes. "Percy." She whispered. "Your fatal flaw is loyalty. I know this is hurting you."

Percy shook his head. "I'm loyal to Kronos now. Aren't you?"

Thalia and Percy stayed silent for a while, looking back out towards the dying sea. Finally she said, "Some things are better left unsaid." She glanced at me. "You get what I'm saying?"

Percy nodded. "A lot of things are left unsaid. Some people are worth telling though."

They looked at each other once more before slowly turning their backs to the sea and heading back to Kronos and Gaea, where they would spend the rest of the day putting together their own individual plans to end the evil that has once again risen.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on the updates, I think I'm going to update once a week, not sure which day though :) **

**Review? Thank you guys! -AJ **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-Annabeth's POV—**

To say Gaea's unplanned visit surprised the camp would be an understatement. Now take that wonderful surprise and compare it to the surprise of Percy's betrayal. Suddenly, Gaea's visit didn't seem so shocking anymore.

After Gaea left with her oh-so-wonderful invitation and our fantastic death warning, the gods and Chiron called a camp meeting between the head councilors.

"I can't believe Percy would betray us like this." Sniffed Piper.

Jason put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Neither can I. Which brings us to the reason of why he would do it in the first place. What did Gaea mean when she said we should be asking' whether or not Percy was innocent in the beginning.'? What does that even mean?"

The gods looked down guiltily while I glared at them. "It means," I started, "Percy was accused by SOMEBODY" I fake coughed "The gods" and then fake coughed again, "for being on the enemies' side. Knowing him, he probably went and changed sides to prove a point."

"And what point would that be?" asked Chiron before Zeus could get mad and blast me to pieces.

"That Kronos makes better cookies?" Leo joked.

The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"This is so not the time dude." Jason said.

"The point Percy's probably trying to make is what him being against the gods really looks like."

"I guess we're about to find out." Athena said.

I glanced at my mother. She's doing pretty good job keeping a straight face about all this considering we know the truth.

"So what," Poseidon said. "We're just going to let my son destroy his life? His home? His _family_?"

"We can't interfere. If we could, I would've stopped Luke in the last war with Kronos." Hermes said.

"Can't we talk to him? Maybe make him see sense?" Frank asked.

"Once Percy's loyal towards someone, it isn't going to be easy to get him to turn on them." I said.

"I should write a Haiku about this tragedy." Apollo thought aloud.

"No!" everyone shouted, but Apollo didn't listen.

"Once a cool hero.

Whom fought with a scarey pen.

Now he is bad."

"That last one was only four syllables." Pointed out Artemis.

"Oh, you're right." Apollo said.

"Back to the point. If we can just talk to Percy maybe he will come back." Said Hazel.

"Even if he does, why should we trust that punk? I say we find the little squirt and kill him while we still can." Pitched in Ares.

"We will not kill my son!" yelled Poseidon.

"Brother we might have to." Zeus said.

"No!" and with that Poseidon flashed out.

Hera sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is. Kill him, don't kill him. Why does it matter? Shouldn't we be discussing the fact Kronos and Gaea have teamed up?"

"Percy could become a problem if he's on the opposing team." Said Hephaestus.

"We can't just kill him. Luke was good in the end, maybe Percy will be too." I said desperately. I couldn't let them kill the seaweed brain. It would ruin the plan.

"Why don't you just let us demi-gods go find him and talk to him?" asked Leo.

"That's boring." Said Ares.

"It's pointless." Yawned Hera.

"How about, 'He is a seaweed brain'?" said Apollo. "Oh wait, that's six syllables."

"How about Apollo's a seaweed brain?" asked Artemis.

"No that's seven!" cried Apollo.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Wait Leo's right. We could issue a quest to track down Percy and try to talk him out of being on Kronos' side." Said Frank.

Just then Rachel ran in panting. "No need. Percy just showed up."

"That could work!" yelled Apollo.

Every one stared at him confused.

"Once a cool hero,

Whom fought with a scarey pen.

Percy just showed up." Apollo beamed.

I groaned. "Wait for it."

Apollo's grin slowly fell as his eyes widened. "GUYS! PERCY JUST SHOWED UP!"

And with that he ran out of the big house leaving the rest of us to follow.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. Like its been so long you probably don't even remember this story. Anyways, the next few chapters will be certain POV bc I accidentally wrote them that way and I'm too lazy to fix them at the moment. But yeah, Review, I take criticism. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**-Percy's POV—**

After I ate lunch I went back outside towards the water to think.

_Why was the water looking like this? Am I to blame?_

I decided if I wanted answers I needed to find them myself. I walked along the shoreline towards an old park. I climbed the rusted step ladder which I was obviously too big for, and climbed to the highest part of the play set.

I then called out in my mind, "_BLACKJACK!"_

All was silent for a few moments and I could hear the weak lap of the water against the concrete barriers. Then suddenly without warning a dark shape swooped out from the sky, picking me up from the back of my shirt.

_"Boss! How dare you disappear on your family like that!?"_ Blackjack whinnied.

"Sorry buddy." I said guiltily. "Hey, where are we going?" I asked as we started going towards the ocean.

_"For a swim of course."_ Blackjack replied with a hint of mischief.

"What? Wait! Blackja-"

_SPLASH!_

My trusted Pegasus dropped me into my father's domain. I hoped he wasn't alerted of my location sense I was still technically in the land- er waters, of no gods.

I swam to the top of the water allowing my head to break surface. I reached my hands up, "Alright Blackjack you had your fun. Now let's go I need a ride home."

_"Sure thing boss!" _He replied.

I pulled myself up and onto his back and we set off into the sky.

After a few minutes Blackjack said_, "Hey Boss! Can we stop for donuts?"_

"Not today Blackjack."

_"Aw c'mon! There's a monster donut place in Florida that's supposed to be great!"_

"We don't have time today Blackjack."

It was silent again for a few more minutes.

_"Do we have time now Boss?" _asked Blackjack.

I sighed. "Let's just hurry up."

By the time we reached Camp Half Blood, Apollo was almost done with his daily ride. A part of me wondered if he was driving it or if it was on autopilot.

I dismounted Blackjack and told him to go treat himself to a few donuts.

After Blackjack flew away, I started walking up Half Blood Hill. Peleus **(Right?)** the dragon laid sleeping, guarding the Golden Fleece. I stopped at the top by Thalia's tree and looked out at the camp below me. I was hoping to not be seen, get in and get out but of course nothing goes as planned.

"Percy?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

I kept looking forward, down at the camp. "Hello Rachel."

"What are you doing here? I thought you worked from Kronos." She asked hesitantly.

"I do. But something caught my attention and I had a few questions I needed to be answered."

"Why didn't you just ask Kronos?" asked Rachel.

I looked back at her. She wore her usual drawing-covered, faded jeans with a T-shirt that said, 'You have to know the rules to break them.' Her fiery red hair blew in the wind, but she stood tall with a look of defiance in her eyes.

"You're the oracle. Shouldn't you know these things?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Do me a favor and get Chiron. I'll wait here."

Rachel looked hesitant to leave me here, but nonetheless she ran down Half-Blood hill towards the big house.

While she was gone Peleus woke up and got ready to turn me into a dish of deep-fried Percy, but I said, "Woah there. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Peleus calmed down once **(He or she?)** saw who I was. I stood there petting her until suddenly a wide eyed Apollo came bolting towards me, followed by the rest of the gods, Chiron and the camp counselors.

Once everyone reached Half-Blood hill I looked up from Peleus and looked around at my audience who now surrounded me with a mix of worry, guilt, and anger.

"Why have you returned Perseus?" asked Chiron.

I involuntarily flinched at my name and automatically corrected, "Percy. Always Percy." Then I shifted my body to turn to look at my old mentor, "Where's Poseidon?" I suddenly noticed the absence of my not-so-father.

**-Chiron's POV—**

When we reached the top of Half-Blood Hill I saw Percy petting Peleus.

He still cares about the animals here. I noted.

Percy scanned us all showing no sign of emotion. Finally I asked, "Why have you returned Perseus?"

He slightly flinched and replied, "Percy. Always Percy." I was a little surprised about how normal he sounded. I expected him to sound bitter, and cold. He just sounded like nothing ever happened and he was just visiting for the heck of it.

Percy's eyebrows knotted in confusion. He turned towards me. "Where's Poseidon?" he asked.

"He flashed out during our meeting." Replied Annabeth.

Percy noticeably relaxed before asking casually, "How is he?"

"How is he?" Zeus mocked. "He lost his favorite son to one of our worst enemies! How do you think he is? Stop messing around boy, tell us why you've really come!" Boomed Zeus.

Percy didn't look affected at all, except for the barely visible dim in his eyes.

"I came to have some questions answered." Percy said simply, leaning against Thalia's tree.

"Then ask." Said Hera, clearly annoyed.

Percy gave a small smile like he was enjoying this and waved his finger. "Nuh uh uh." He tsked.

"Questions for Chiron and Chiron only."

I saw surprised. "Why me?"

"I still trust you, whether you trust me or not." He said, earning even more surprised gasps.

"Why would you trust the enemy?" Inquired Athena. By now half the camp was gathered around listening in.

"I don't." Percy shrugged.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said." Percy cut her off. "Chiron isn't my enemy."

"What?" asked Athena confused.

"Chiron never gave me a reason to hate him. The gods…" He trailed off for a second then said firmly. "That's a different story." He smirked.

I sighed. "Let's go Percy. We should talk while we still can."

I started walking down Half-Blood Hill towards the Big House, the campers parting for us like the Red Sea.

I walked inside and settled behind the Ping Pong table while Percy took a seat.

"Now." I asked, "What is it child?"

**-Hermes' POV—**

Once Percy and Chiron disappeared the campers started talking and asking a bunch of questions.

"What's he doing here?"

"I thought he was hosting Kronos?"

"Why are you trusting him with Chiron? Let's go get him!"

"Enough!" yelled Zeus.

The campers all hushed into a dead silence.

"Go back to your camp activities." The Lord of the Skies demanded.

The campers slowly broke away into their normal duties.

Apollo turned to me. "You got anything that allows us to eaves drop?"

"Of course." I grinned. "I used it on father all the time."

"Wait what?" asked Zeus.

"Nothing." I lied.

I snapped my fingers and a small device appeared in my hands. I switched it on and it turned into a spider where it crawled away and into the Big House. I got out my IPad and turned it on. An image of Percy and Chiron talking inside showed up.

"What are they saying?" asked Aphrodite.

"Wait for it." I said turning up the volume.

Their voices soon focused so I could hear what they were saying.

"I don't get why you're even working for Kronos in the first place he's just going to use you." Chiron was saying.

"Like the gods don't?" Replied Percy coolly.

We all flinched. Suddenly Poseidon flashed next to us.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked before looking at the screen. His eyes widened and he ran towards the big house.

"Poseidon wait!" Called Zeus.

But it was too late. The sea god ran into the house and yelled, "Percy!"

I looked at the screen and saw a very shocked and pale demi-god.

Percy swallowed with what seemed to be great effort and said, "Hello Father."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**-Percy's POV—**

When I came to talk to Chiron about my father, I wasn't expecting my father to come running in through the Big House doors screaming my name. So when I saw the sea god with his now gray hair and extra-wrinkly eyes, I think to say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Of course I'm even more surprised of why this surprised me in the first place. Was I not to expect a visit from my father after running away to be with the evil child-eating titan?

I wish I can say I said something real cool like, 'father.' in a mysterious voice, or something like, "Well, well, well, will you look who it is?" But it didn't exactly happen like that. Of course it never goes how I want it to these days. No when my father came in the brilliant 'Hello' that came out of my mouth was, "You look like shit."

Real smooth Percy, real smooth.

I saw Chiron give me a knowing look like we shared some sort of secret. Poseidon just stood there looking at me. Hurt? You could say that. Happy? You could say that too. Expectant? Yeah, he did look pretty expectant which is why what I was about to do sparked a little flame of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"I didn't come back to ask for forgiveness. I want nothing to do with the Olympians or this camp. I only came here to talk to Chiron about a few matters and that is all." I said dangerously low.

My father gave me the look of a kicked puppy. He looked so broken down and tired. I knew I wasn't planning on showing any weaknesses, but something inside of my snapped.

I looked him up and down and asked, "What happened to you anyways?"

Poseidon frowned slightly. "My powers are weakening. It seems someone of my own must have betrayed their natural ways. By using my element in a different way it's been causing me to fade. It seems to be taking its toll on me quickly."

I froze. I was causing my father to fade. I was the reason my favorite place in the world was... _dying_. And I have no doubt in my mind the Kronos knows this. That he planned this.

I was jumped out of my thoughts by a hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up at the worried eyes of Chiron. His mouth was forming words but no sound came out. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts.

"Percy." He was saying. "Percy are you alright?"

I looked around and noticed my father had left. _Must have been called back to his palace or something_. I thought.

"Chiron." I started. "What if this... Person... That betrayed my father, were to use his or hers natural water abilities _and_ the other powers?

Chiron seemed to study me for a minute before replying, "I think that maybe his power will return enough and balance out. He won't be as powerful as he would normally have been, but he'd survive."

I relaxed slightly. "But he wouldn't fade."

Chiron nodded then said, "Percy," he gave a slight pause. "Are you hosting Kronos?"

I was waiting for him to ask this question. I'm sure they all want to know. I figured I'd let them sleep tonight and tell the truth. "No Chiron, I'm not hosting Kronos. I'm leading the army, training the monsters, the other demi-gods, but that's about it. I'm not stupid as to trust Kronos, but I know what's right and this is it."

Chiron visibly relaxed after that first part only to tense up again. Poor centaur, I should stop worrying the man… err.. Horse man? "How can you possibly believe this is right?"

I grinned. Payback time, I thought.

"All in good time my dear teacher. Good things come to those who wait." I forced myself not to laugh and to keep a straight face.

Chiron sighed. "Being the mysterious oracle is not your job. Why can't you just give me an answer?"

I smiled slightly. "How about this: Things aren't always what they seem."

Chiron nodded slightly like he accepted and approved of this answer. "Very well Perseus."

I flinched. "Percy."

He smirked before becoming serious again. "Be careful. Try not to make any rash decisions unless absolutely necessary." He said with a knowing look.

I mock saluted Chiron before backing out of the cabin and walking out of the camp.

**-Nico's POV—**

Later that day in a council meeting with the gods.

"Did you guys notice how _normal_ Percy seemed to be? It's not like Luke at all." Said Apollo after everyone watched the replay of Percy and Chiron's conversation. All the ones close to Luke flinched at the mention of him.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

I stood in the shadows silently watching the meeting. I'm pretty sure the only one aware of my presence is my father and possibly Chiron. But that's only to be expected of course.

"I mean, he seemed so relaxed. Like this didn't bother him at all. Like he didn't really have a reason to fight this war against us. It was as if this war was just a game to him." Apollo said.

Athena nodded. "That could just be because this was is home."

Jason shook his head. "Percy was never the type to go against the gods. He hates a lot of you, but not as much as the titans."

Most of the gods flinched at that. I looked over to the corner where Hestia sat tending a small flame. She rarely ever leaves Olympus or the campfire but she seemed to be making an exception for this meeting. She seemed at ease as always like she knew the truth; which she probably did.

"Did you see how he asked about Poseidon right away?" asked Annabeth.

Everyone nodded.

"Plus his care towards Peleus. He still cares about us even if he is trying to pretend he doesn't." she continued.

Chiron nodded. "I noticed this also. Let's not forget his worry towards his father."

Poseidon's eyes rounded. "You think he still cares?"

I laughed as I walked out of the shadows towards an empty seat. "Of course he still cares Uncle. He's Percy. He has a plan. Best thing we can do is trust him to come through in the end."

After the gods and demi-gods got their heart beats to return to normal Leo quoted Percy's earlier words, "Good things come to those who wait."

Hermes pondered this for a second. "You think he has a plan we don't know about yet." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"Bingo." I said.

My father, Hades, gave me a look.

_Guess I said too much. _ I thought. _Woops. Oh well, they needed the push._

I shrugged and said, "Too bad we don't know what that plan is."

Zeus sighed heavily. "Is this all for tonight?"

"Wait." A voice said.

We all turned to see Thalia. _Just in time, _I thought.

"Yes daughter?" Zeus asked.

"I have some news on Kronos battle plans." She said taking a seat.

Everyone looked confused except Annabeth who looked more worried.

"What?" Artemis spoke up. "How did you do that?"

"Percy asked me to join his side." She lied. It was a good lie, but I know Pinecone face too much to be fooled. The others, not so much.

"What?!" Practically everyone exclaimed, Zeus the loudest.

Thalia seemed unaffected by the outburst. She just shrugged. "So I said yes."

"You what?!" boomed Zeus. "You're my daughter! How could you!?"

Thalia just rolled her eyes along with Athena and Annabeth.

"Did you not hear her come in and say she's brought us news of the attack?" asked Athena. "Clearly she has been spying for our side."

Everyone finally quieted down.

"It's not much, Kronos only trusts Percy and the other Monsters along with Gaea at the moment. But I was able to find out they will be leading an attack towards the Empire State Building in two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

Thalia nodded grimly. Even I was shocked.

"That doesn't give us much time to plan." Hephaestus said.

"Probably what they wanted. A surprise attack in a way." Annabeth said.

Hazel nodded. "They've probably been planning for a long time. Kept it quiet so we wouldn't expect a thing."

Zeus sighed. "We'll meet up again soon." And with that the gods flashed out.


End file.
